Dos vertientes de un mismo río
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: Camus y Milo se odian desde el primer instante en que se conocieron pero.....
1. Default Chapter

Este fue mi primer fic que escribí, le tengo mucho cariño pero se nota que eran mis comienzos en lo cortito de los capítulos. Espero que os guste.  
  
(CAPÍTULO I)  
  
Acababan de llegar al santuario. Ellos eran Camus y Milo; aspirantes a la armadura de acuario y escorpio respectivamente.  
  
Nada más llegar les hicieron pasar a una estancia en donde esperaron a sus maestros. Los dos ofrecían una magnífica estampa, ambos eran altos, musculosos y poseedores de una gran belleza. Camus era ligeramente más alto, su largo pelo le caía por su frente enmarcándole el bello rostro; Milo era de complexión parecida pero lo que realmente diferenciaba a estos magníficos hombres era el aura que los rodeaba ya que era totalmente diferente, como el día y la noche, fuego y hielo. Mientras que Milo tenía siempre los ojos llenos de vida y una sonrisa en la boca, Camus, te helaba con una sola de sus miradas y su boca parecía no conocer el significado de sonreír.  
Después de presentarle a sus maestros les condujeron a una sala en la que todos sus nuevos compañeros les esperaban para darles la bienvenida. Al rato se decidió que debían irse a dormir porque al día siguiente empezarían con su entrenamiento y tenían que estar descansados.  
Cada uno se fue a su cuarto sin cruzar ni una mirada entre ellos. Desde el primer momento se cayeron mal.  
CAMUS: Que día más agotador. Todo fue muy rápido pero me alegro de haber conocido a todos mis compañeros, o a casi todos.... ese milo me saca de mis casillas. Se pasó toda la noche haciendo bromitas y ligoteando con los otros alumnos. Que comportamiento más deshonroso para un futuro caballero de Atenea!!!  
MILO: Ah! Creo que aquí me lo voy a pasar muy bien. Todos mis compañeros son muy agradables y sobre todo atractivos. Pero Camus.....es otra historia, ese engreído sabe perfectamente que posee una belleza sin igual, la pena es que lo estropee todo con esa boquita tan seria. En fin, creo que será mejor que no me acerque demasiado a él, tan solo miraré su magnífico cuerpo desde la distancia.  
Y con estos pensamientos se durmieron pensando en que con suerte no tendrían que aguantarse mucho entre ellos. Lo que ninguno podía imaginarse era lo muy equivocados que estaban.  
Al día siguiente...... 


	2. Vertientes 2

(CAPÍTULO II)  
  
Habían sido citados muy temprano en el campo de entrenamiento donde les esperaban sus maestros. Allí les comunicaron que recibirían la mayor parte de sus enseñanzas de manera conjunta, aunque se separarían para aprender sus técnicas especiales. Obviamente, esto no les hizo ningún chiste.  
Desde el comienzo bastó un simple roce más fuerte de lo normal para que saltasen chispas entre ellos y se originase una pelea, tanto física como mental. Al principio no fue un problema demasiado grave pero, con el paso de los años y la consiguiente adquisición de poder por ambas partes, aquellas riñas se convirtieron en verdaderas batallas de cosmos. Se llegó a un punto en el que los dos caballeros no podían coincidir sin que estallase una discusión, lo cual sucedía frecuentemente; en estas ocasiones rara era la vez en que Camus no recibía un par de aguijonazos por el ataque más preciado de Milo (la aguja escarlata) y que este a su vez no acabase con su pelo congelado por el polvo de diamantes, algo que lo enfurecía sobremanera.  
Cuando los dos caballeros consiguieron sus respectivas armaduras la situación pareció calmarse ya que cada uno tomó posesión del templo de su signo y ya no se veían tan a menudo.  
Pero cierto día....Camus iba paseando por el lago interior del jardín principal del santuario cuando lo vio.  
CAMUS: Ahí está Milo, seguro que se encuentra con alguna de sus conquistas. Iré a molestarlo.  
Decidido, el caballero de acuario se encaminó hacia él pero lo que vio le dejó totalmente consternado. No era solo que Milo no se encontrase acompañado sino que además estaba llorando. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.  
CAMUS: Milo? Estás bien?  
El caballero de escorpio levantó la cabeza y al ver quién le preguntaba respondió irónicamente.  
MILO: Qué pasa Camus? Estabas aburrido y pensaste en buscarme para pelear un rato?  
Camus estuvo a punto de contestarle de forma muy grosera pero en ese momento se percató de algo. Sus ojos, esos ojos siempre alegres y llenos de vida estaban ahora opacos y muertos. Sin saber cómo ni por qué se encontró agachándose y rodeando con sus brazos a Milo como si quisiera arrancarle toda su pena con ese gesto. Igual de inexplicable fue la reacción de éste cuando, en vez de rechazarlo, apoyó la cabeza en el fuerte y protector pecho de Camus y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. CAMUS: Qué te ocurre milo? Nunca te había visto así, me estás asustando. Cuéntame que te aflige tanto. MILO: La soledad. CAMUS: Soledad, tú? No me hagas reír. Si siempre estás rodeado de amigos o por tu última conquista! MILO: Pero no te das cuenta? Esa es la peor de las soledades, estar rodeado de gente y, sin embargo, sentir frío y un gran vacío en mi alma. Este frío....si pudiese deshacerme de él. Mientras decía estas palabras sintió como explotaba el cosmo de acuario y penetraba en él. Qué cálido era y cuanta serenidad desprendía. Quién iba a esperar algo así de ese trozo de hielo llamado Camus. Le hacía sentir tan arropado y protegido... Al mismo tiempo, casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, giraron sus cabezas y sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Milo habían recuperado parte de su picardía pero los que sufrieron el cambio más espectacular fueron los de Camus. Éste tenía siempre una mirada fría y distante pero en esos momentos su mirada expresaba una ternura difícil de describir con palabras. En un instante sus labios se unieron; primero de forma tímida , para después pasar a un apasionado beso. El abrazo de Camus se estrechó y los brazos de Milo rodearon su cuello acercándolo un poco más aún a él. La situación iba cada vez a más, las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con una gran urgencia pero con infinita ternura. Habían comenzado a desvestirse cuando.......... 


	3. Vertientes 3

(CAPÍTULO III)  
  
MU: CAMUS!!!!! Dónde te has metido? Atenea nos espera para encomendarnos una misión....  
El encanto se rompió. Abrieron los ojos al unísono y de repente fueron conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cuestión de segundos ambos caballeros saltaron y se pusieron en guardia.  
CAMUS: Polvo de diamantes!!!!  
MILO: Aguja escarlata!!!  
MU: Ah! Así que aquí estabas, llevo horas buscándote ¿Cuándo dejarán de comportarse como si fuesen dos críos?  
Mu, azorado, se dio cuenta de que esa pelea no era como las otras. Ambos caballeros tenían las mismas heridas de siempre y estaban exhaustos pero sus miradas... sus miradas no despedían odio, era más bien al contrario. Aquello parecía una pelea de amantes!!!  
CAMUS: Está bien Mu, ya voy a ver a la diosa. Te sigo. Milo los vio alejarse sin saber muy bien que hacer  
  
Al final no había tenido que ir a ver a Atenea porque, cansada de esperar, había decidido irse a jugar al tenis con Seiya. Esto le dio tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido de camino a su templo.  
CAMUS: aún no consigo explicarme qué fue lo que me ocurrió. Yo que siempre me controlo a la perfección no pude soportar verle en ese estado y encendí mi cosmos para él... para la persona que más odio ¿O será que? – se paró bruscamente al darse cuenta de algo – No se cómo ha ocurrido pero el caso es que yo....  
MILO: Hace más de una hora que Camus se fue y aún siento su calor en mi alma. Por qué? Por qué ha sido precisamente él el único capaz de ahuyentar la soledad de mi interior? Siempre me pareció sumamente atractivo pero nunca pensé que fuese capaz de despedir algo más que frío. – JAJAJA- Qué tonto he sido, todos estos años delante de mis narices y no es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de que yo....  
MILO-CAMUS: LO AMO!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ..... 


	4. Vertientes 4

(CAPÍTULO IV)  
  
Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde su encuentro. Había sido un duro golpe para ambos aceptar lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. Tantos años pensaron que se odiaban que ahora sólo podían sentir miedo ante la posibilidad de ser rechazados.  
Con el paso de los días, Camus, había tomado la decisión de que no se podía permitir una decepción de tal calibre como la que sufriría si se declaraba a Milo y éste se reía de él. ¿Por qué tendría que sentir algo por mí, un pedazo de hielo como él mismo me llama, cuando tiene a tantos hombres y mujeres como desee? Así pues, enterró sus sentimientos bajo un gélido y profundo manto de nieve.  
Milo no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor. Nunca había pasado una noche sin alguien que compartiese su cama, pero lo que realmente buscaba no lo había encontrado en ninguno de ellos. Ahora era aún peor. Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Camus era incapaz de mirar a otro con deseo. Llevaba casi tres semanas durmiendo sólo y ya no lo soportaba más. Decidido, comenzó a andar hacia la casa de acuario con la esperanza de que no le destrozasen el corazón la primera vez que lo ofrecía sin reserva alguna.  
  
Tras pasar las últimas tres horas entrenando para intentar sacar al escorpión de su cabeza se dio por vencido. Lo único que había conseguido fue terminar empapado de sudor. Llegó a su casa y se quitó la camiseta, solo deseaba darse una ducha.  
De pronto lo sintió.  
CAMUS: (en guardia) ¿Quién está ahí? Sal si no quieres que te ataque.  
MILO: Te vez delicioso. Tu magnífico cuerpo cubierto de sudor y en tensión, uuuummmmmm.....  
CAMUS: (muy sorprendido) Milo???????  
El caballero de escorpio salió de detrás de una columna. Lucía espléndido con esa blusa de seda. Camus lo observaba embobado hasta que le miró el rostro y.... allí estaba esa maldita sonrisa suya. ¿Qué se creía? Él no sería otra de sus presas.  
MILO: Qué te ocurre? Te has quedado muy callado. No te habré molestado, verdad?  
CAMUS: No, es sólo que aún no me explico que haces en mi casa. En todos los años que nos conocemos no viniste nunca.  
MILO: Yo siempre intento enmendar mis errores.  
CAMUS: ................  
Poco a poco, Milo se había ido acercando hasta colocarse detrás de él. Acercó sus labios al oído de Camus y provocándole un agradable cosquilleo.  
MILO: En realidad tengo la esperanza de volver aquí a menudo.  
CAMUS: A qué estás jugando? No creas que me voy a convertir en otro de tus vulgares amantes. Lo que pasó entre nosotros no te da derecha a...  
MILO: A qué? Ya que has sacado el tema me gustaría saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.  
CAMUS: na..na..da. Olvídalo.  
Milo comenzó a acariciar suavemente los anchos hombros de su amado, deleitándose con el tacto de su piel. A Camus se le erizó todo el cuerpo y sintió un escalofrío que le hizo estremecer de placer. Esto complació mucho a Milo que ya hacía rato que se había excitado.  
MILO: Te deseo.  
CAMUS: No digas tonterías. Quiero que te vayas.  
MILO: Estás seguro de lo que dices?  
CAMUS: .....si.  
MILO: No te creo. Si es así por qué te estremeces bajo mis caricias y tu miembro está a punto de estallar de deseo?  
CAMUS: -suspiro – Tienes razón, te deseo, pero se que si dejo que pase algo más acabaré sufriendo. No puedo arriesgarme.  
MILO:......  
Camus se volteó y le miró fijamente a los ojos. La pasión había desapareció para dar paso al más aterrador frío. Milo sintió su total rechazo y se fue muy dolido sin decir nada.  
Eso era lo que él quería ¿o no? Entonces por qué se sentía tan desdichado? Por su soledad? Por la oportunidad perdida? Para qué engañarse, lo que lo estaba matando era la profunda angustia y la lágrima solitaria que surcó el rostro de Milo cuando le pidió que se fuera.  
Se había comportado como un cobarde.  
Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había marchado, seguramente lo encontraría en su templo. No importaba lo que significase para Milo, tan sólo sabía que le amaba y que si no estaba con él moriría.  
Se encaminó hacia la casa de escorpio con todas sus esperanzas en un puño, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca.  
Ya había llegado ¿y ahora? Decidió entrar en silencio hasta su alcoba para darle una sorpresa, pero entonces.....  
HOMBRE: Siiiiiiiii.....así.........más adentro.  
MILO: Eres mío, me perteneces, estás aquí para darme placer.  
HOMBRE: Haz conmigo lo que te plazca...... soy tu esclavo.  
Abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que vió le destrozó. Milo, su Milo, estaba penetrando a otro hombre y lo miraba con lascivia. Volvió la cara hacia la puerta y le vio, se quedó blanco.  
MILO: Camus yo.... tú me obligaste maldita sea!!!! Llevo semanas conteniéndome para ti y esta noche tú me rechazaste de forma tan absoluta.... (las palabras fueron muriendo en sus labios) – susurrando – Por favor, di algo, lo que sea.  
CAMUS: - con lágrimas en los ojos – Adiós.  
  
CONTINUARÁ..... 


	5. Vertientes 5

(CAPÍTULO V)  
  
Había pasado toda la noche buscándolo sin éxito. ¿Por qué se comportó tan bruscamente con él? Se sintió tan mal con el rechazo de Camus que no soportó la idea de pasar la noche sólo, así que fue a la taberna del pueblo y se lió con el primer tío que se parecía a él. Una pobre réplica de su caballero de hielo, lo sabía, pero el frío había vuelto a su corazón y era aún más intenso que antes. Entonces ocurrió todo, el ruido, la puerta que se abría y el rostro de su amado anegado en lágrimas de desazón y dolor.  
Salió corriendo tras él pero no logró darle alcance. Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y seguía buscándolo. Shaka!!!!! Seguro que él sabía dónde estaba. Siempre habían sido muy amigos, cómo no se le ocurrió antes.  
MILO: SHAKA!!!! SHAKA!!!!!!!  
SHAKA: Llegas tarde. Se fue antes del amanecer.  
MILO: No, no es posible. Lo he perdido para siempre.  
SHAKA: Y no es lo que mereces?  
MILO: Supongo que sí.  
SHAKA: Supones....?  
Iba continuar increpándole por su comportamiento con Camus cuando se dio cuenta del aura de abatimiento que rodeaba a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.  
SHAKA: Ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado. Te ves muy demacrado. Acaso has estado toda la noche buscándolo?  
Milo asintió. Era tan doloroso lo que sentía que no encontraba fuerzas ni para hablar. Se apoyó en una pared y se dejó caer al suelo, encogió las piernas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas. Permaneció así durante horas.  
Cuando al fin decidió moverse, Shaka le tenía preparada una buena taza de café caliente y una manta.  
SHAKA: - con su más tierna voz – Ven, Camus se ha ido a Francia no se sabe hasta cuando y tú no vas a solucionar nada muriendo de una pulmonía.  
MILO: Te... te contó lo que hice? Soy un monstruo.  
SHAKA: Lo se todo y más bien creo que ambos son muy tontos. Tan distintos y tan iguales al mismo tiempo. Son como fuego y hielo.  
MILO: Fuego y hielo. Incompatibles.  
SHAKA: Al contrario, complementarios. Los dos queman por igual.  
MILO: Te lo agradezco pero creo que voy a retirarme a mi santuario.  
Shaka lo vio alejarse con un profundo malestar. No sería nada fácil que esos dos terminasen juntos. Si al menos no fuesen tan sumamente orgullosos...........  
  
CONTINUARA............. 


	6. Vertientes 6

(CAPÍTULO VI)  
  
Querido Camus:  
Se que desde mi última carta no ha pasado apenas una semana pero han ocurrido varios acontecimientos y creo que es de suma importancia que tú los conozcas.  
Como ya te conté con anterioridad, desde que te fuiste Milo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Se pasa los días y las noches de burdel en burdel buscando amantes, gratis o pagando. Se mantiene en un estado constante de embriaguez y ha tenido peleas con casi todos los caballeros de la orden. Al único que medio tolera es a mí y así con todo cada vez que le pregunto el por qué de sus acciones tan solo me contesta – Tengo frío -.  
Mi intuición me dice que esa frase encierra más que un malestar físico, es más, creo que tú conoces su significado.  
Pero eso no es lo más importante. Lo realmente grave es que hace un par de días fue atacado por dos de sus antiguos amantes. Nadie sabe qué pasó entre ellos ni se explica como ocurrió pero el resultado fue que hirieron a Milo con una daga rociada con pócima de la soledad.  
No nos lo explicamos porque, aunque esa pócima puede ser mortal para una persona normal, no tiene nada que hacer contra el poder de un caballero de oro. Aún así ha entrado en un estado en el que ni nuestra venerada diosa () ha conseguido hacer nada por él. Tiene mucha fiebre y en medio de sus delirios sólo repite..... Camus.  
Se que lo que te voy a pedir no es fácil para ti pero si en verdad amaste alguna vez a Milo vuelve al santuario. Creo sinceramente que tú eres el único que puede hacer algo por él.  
Espero ansiosamente tener noticias tuyas.  
  
Shaka, caballero de oro de virgo.  
  
Ya no sabía cuántas veces había leído la carta ni la cantidad de sensaciones que le invadieron, estupor, sorpresa, tristeza, impotencia, miedo y, finalmente, cólera.  
Después de todo un año aún no conseguía pensar en Milo sin sentir una punzada de dolor. Se había jurado a sí mismo hasta la saciedad que jamás volvería a verlo. No le daría la oportunidad de volver a hacerle daño. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba.  
Cogió el primer avión para Grecia en cuanto leyó que él lo necesitaba. Sentía tanto miedo al pensar que le pudiese ocurrir algo malo que no lo soportaba y lo convirtió en odio.  
Odio, cólera, sufrimiento, eso era lo que les esperaba a esos malditos bastardos. Los buscaría y los mataría. No, eso sería demasiado rápido, los encerraría en un ataud de hielo para que milo hiciese lo que quisiera con ellos. Si sobrevivía.........  
Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero se las secó con rabia – No, no es hora de llorar. Debo ser fuerte por él, por mí, por los dos. Aguanta Milo, ya estoy en camino-  
  
CONTINUARÁ.....  
  
() Esto es algo muy lógico si tenemos en cuenta que dicha diosa no hace nada nunca hasta el final y porque de no ser así se quedaría sin caballeros 


	7. Vertientes 7

(CAPÍTULO VII)  
  
Corría, llevaba 36 horas corriendo. Entre él y Milo sólo quedaban las casas de dos caballeros. Por fin había llegado.  
Todos se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación. En cuanto lo vio Shaka se acercó.  
SHAKA: - con voz rota – Ya estás aquí, me alegro, aunque no se si será tarde.  
CAMUS: Quiero verle, estar con él. Necesito que no entre nadie para poder concentrarme.  
SHAKA: Qué vas a hacer?  
CAMUS: Voy a encender mi último cosmos para milo.  
SHAKA: ....... Lo entiendo. Suerte.  
  
Que oscuro está todo y cuanto frío siento. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, tan solo recuerdo cómo ese infeliz me atacó después de habernos acostado. Me dijo que y solamente fornicaba con él mientras en mi cabeza le hacía el amor a Camus. Cuanta razón tenía. Me sumí en mis pensamientos y fue en ese momento de distracción cuando me clavó el puñal. Después, oscuridad.  
Quiero abrir los ojos pero no puedo. Intento luchar por mi vida pero no tengo fuerzas porque mi corazón está helado. Esta oscuridad..... me hace sentir solo. Pero este sentimiento no es nuevo para mí y menos desde que él se fue. He tratado de llenar ese vacío con todo el que se me pasó por delante, he intentado engañarme a mi mismo, pero todo es inútil.  
No tengo nada ni nadie por quien desear vivir ,y, estoy tan cansado... por qué no dormir? Así al menos no seré consciente de mi desdicha, sí, eso haré......  
Qué es eso? Siento que algo cálido me envuelve. Yo conozco esta sensación, será que...., no, imposible, lo perdí hace tiempo y sin embargo..... Cada vez es más intenso. Esa calidez y ternura que empiezan a llenar los huecos de mi alma solo pueden provenir de una persona, Camus!!!  
Pero por qué hace esto. Es posible que él haya venido a cuidarme? Eso significaría que siente algo por mí. Noto como su amor me rodea, penetra en mí y me da fuerzas.  
Sí, estoy seguro!!! Es él, Camus...., mi Camus. No puedo darme por vencido, aún no.  
  
....... Milo, ¿me oyes? Vuelve, vuelve a mí. ....  
  
Siento cómo me llama. Ayúdame, quiero volver. Ahora tengo algo por lo que luchar, recuperar tu amor.  
  
Abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue su boca y la sonrisa en sus ojos.  
Con un brazo lo tenía rodeado y su cuerpo reposaba en el suyo, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.  
Milo le sonrió y en ese momento gruesas lágrimas surcaron las pálidas mejillas del caballero de acuario.  
MILO: Hola, hielo.  
CAMUS: Hola. Aún en estos momentos bromeas? En verdad eres todo fuego.... Milo. Me tenías muy preocupado.  
MILO: Lo sé y es gracias a ti que pude volver. Yo....cof, cof, cof.....  
CAMUS: No hables. Duerme un poco y descansa.  
MILO: Sí, estoy tan cansado.... – cerrando los ojos – Camus?  
CAMUS: Dime.  
MILO: Te quedarás a mi lado? Me siento tan bien cuando me rodeas con tus brazos. No soporto estar solo, estar sin ti.  
CAMUS: Claro, no te preocupes. Ya he vuelto y no pienso irme nunca más.  
Camus estrechó su abrazo y besó suavemente a Milo en la frente.  
CAMUS: Descansa, yo velaré tus sueños.  
MILO: - Suspiro -.  
  
CONTINUARÁ........ 


	8. Vertientes 8

(CAPÍTULO VIII)  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde la milagrosa recuperación de Milo y, en todo ese tiempo Camus permaneció a su lado. Bien velando su sueño o susurrándole al oído palabras que lo animasen. Tres días además de los dos anteriores en los que mantuvo su último cosmos encendido para él.  
MU: Shaka, debemos hacer algo. Camus no puede seguir así o será él quien corra peligro.  
SHAKA: lo sé, en verdad se le ve muy cansado y ojeroso pero no quiere ni oír que debe dejar un rato a Milo para ir a descansar.  
MU: Pero hay que hacer algo. Entre los dos lo convenceremos.  
SHAKA: Está bien.  
De esta forma se encaminaron al cuarto de milo. Como supusieron les costó muchísimo convencer a acuario pero éste tuvo que ceder al darse cuenta de que llevaban razón.  
  
MILO: Camus? Se fue, me volvió a dejar. CAMUS!!!!  
MU: Shhhhhhiiiiiiiisssssstttt, calla. No te ha abandonado, estaba agotado y le obligamos a dormir. Aún así sólo accedió a ir al cuarto de al lado.  
MILO: (Ya más tranquilo). Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor y me gustaría levantarme. Quiero ir con él, debemos hablar de tantas cosas....  
MU: No creo que sea una buena idea, Camus no se encuentra en su mejor momento.  
MILO: (Alarmado) ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Está bien?  
MU: Está bien. Lo que ocurre es que para lograr sanarte tuvo que encender su último cosmos.  
MILO: ¿El último cosmos? He oído hablar de eso alguna vez pero no sé que es con exactitud.  
Shaka llegó en ese momento y se unió a la conversación.  
SHAKA: Me alegro de verte mejor. Te explico, para que un caballero llegue al último cosmos tiene que hacer explotar su esencia misma, una vez que lo consigue puede transmitir su energía vital a quien desee. Esto, obviamente, va menguando paulatinamente las fuerzas de quien ejerce esta técnica. Incluso, puede llegar a morir.  
MILO: Pero eso es muy peligroso!!!! Por qué le dejasteis hacerlo?  
SHAKA: Que por qué?  
MU: No creo que nadie hubiese sido capaz de disipar la idea de su mente.  
SHAKA: Él sabía el riesgo que corría y aún así lo hizo. Es más, lo mantuvo durante dos días.  
MILO: .......... Dos días.............No lo entiendo, por qué?  
MU-SHAKA: (con caras divertidas y estupefactas) POR TÍ TONTO!!!!!  
MU: Aún no te has dado cuenta? Camus te ama desde hace mucho y en el mismo instante que supo que corrías peligro no se lo pensó y atravesó medio mundo para llegar a tu lado.  
MILO: eso no es posible. No puedo tener tanta suerte. No después de cómo lo traté.  
En ese momento entró otro caballero a la estancia.  
SHURA: Bien, ya veo que estás mucho más repuesto. Camus ya despertó y me dio este mensaje para ti.  
Milo cogió el papel que le extendía con dedos temblorosos y leyó:  
  
Te espero en el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez.  
CAMUS  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................. 


	9. Vertientes 9

(CAPÍTULO IX)  
  
En cuanto Shura le dio la carta de Camus se puso en camino.  
Mientras caminaba fue recordando el día en que se encontraron en el lago hacia el que se dirigía y en donde se besaron por primera vez. En realidad fue su único beso ya que no tuvieron más encuentros hasta el fatídico día en que su caballero de hielo se fue tan lejos de él como pudo. Todo parecía tan lejano.  
Iba casi corriendo al encuentro de su amado. El fuego que inundaba su corazón al pensar en ese encuentro le daba la fuerza necesaria a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba todavía algo débil.  
Quería encontrarlo lo más pronto posible para decirle de una vez todo lo que significaba para él, cuánto sentía la forma en que lo trató y prometerle, no, demostrarle, que lo amaría siempre ante todo y todos.  
Allí estaba. Se le veía de espaldas, miraba el lago y una suave brisa jugaba con sus largos cabellos hacia su cara provocando que Camus se lo retirara grácilmente con sus delicadas pero fuertes manos. Esas manos le volvían loco cada vez que se las imaginaba pasando por su cuerpo en íntimas caricias......  
Camus, Camus!!!!!  
  
Miraba el lago, lo hacía desde un rato. Se preguntaba por qué tardaría tanto Milo en llegar, la larga espera lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso y mermaba su confianza.  
¿Vendrá o pensará que no vale la pena perder el tiempo con un iluso como yo? Sé que no debo pensar así pero tengo tanto miedo al dolor.... la última vez casi me muero de pena. ¿Qué haré si sucede de nuevo? Al fin y al cabo el no me ha dicho que sienta algo por mí. Quizás sólo fue gratitud lo que sintió cuando lo curé........  
Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que le costó darse cuenta de que Milo lo llamaba.  
  
MILO: - con las mejillas rojas por la carrera – Hola Camus, vine en cuanto pude.  
CAMUS: Pues llevo esperándote un buen rato y hace mucho viento.  
Milo se sorprendió mucho por el tono de voz que utilizaba Camus, se mostraba tan frío de nuevo que creyó haber imaginado todo lo que pasó hacía apenas unos días. Inconscientemente adoptó su típica postura defensiva e irónica.  
MILO: Vamos Camus, no irás a decirme que un trocito de hielo como tú siente frío por un poco de aire.  
CAMUS: - una punzada en el pecho – No, supongo que alguien tan frío como yo no es capaz de sentir nada.  
MILO: - arrepentido al oír la pena en su voz – Yo no quise decir eso, solo fue una broma....  
CAMUS: Déjalo, todos conocemos de sobra tu forma egoísta de ser. Primero tú y si sobra algo para ti.  
MILO: Se puede saber que te ocurre? Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? No sé que te hice pero lo siento.  
CAMUS: - un poco más calmado – Perdóname, en realidad me enojo porque me duele que pienses así de mí.  
MILO: Pero eso no es verdad. Dime, por qué no te decides a contarme lo que en realidad deseabas decirme al citarme en este lugar?  
CAMUS: Por miedo.  
MILO: Miedo? A qué Camus?  
CAMUS: A ti, a mí, a lo que podría ocurrir si yo.....  
MILO: Me confiesas tu amor?  
CAMUS: ............ No sé si podré volver a confiar en ti. Ni siquiera sé qué sientes tú!!!  
MILO: No lo sabes? Lo mismo que desde el día en que te conocí.  
CAMUS: Entonces no soy para ti nada más que un cuerpo helado, no soy nada.  
MILO: Cómo puedes decir eso!!!! Sabes por todo lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste?  
CAMUS: Tú? Sí que lo sé. Te la has pasado de juerga en juerga con todo el que se te ponía por delante, como aquel con el que te encontré después de decirme que querías algo contigo. Y aún así se supone que debo creer lo mal que lo has pasado?  
MILO: - perplejo – No sabía que me odiaras tanto.  
CAMUS: Odiarte? No, más bien siento lástima por ti. No eres más que un pobre diablo que jamás ha hecho nada por nadie más que por sí mismo. (Qué está pasando? Yo ya olvidé todo eso al decidir volver. Por qué le ataco de esta forma?).  
MILO: Eso piensas? Entonces no pierdas más tu precioso tiempo y piérdete de mi vista para siempre!!!  
Silencio – No sabían cómo ni por qué comenzó una pelea que ninguno de los dos deseaba pero estaban en un punto en el que, después de decir tantas cosas, no podían retroceder. Por orgullo, siempre el maldito orgullo. Se miraron fijamente. CAMUS: Adiós. Es la segunda vez en mi vida que me despido de ti y esta vez será para siempre. MILO: - No te vayas por favor, otra vez no, no lo soportaré – (Pero no salió sonido alguno de sus labios). Vio impotente cómo Camus se volteaba y comenzaba a alejarse. Su alma le pedía a gritos que fuese tras él, que no le dejase ir. Pero su cuerpo no se movía.  
  
No era posible que aquello estuviese ocurriendo. Por qué se alejaba de él cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era refugiarse en sus brazos amando y siendo amado? Le dolía la cabeza, sentía una pesadez y un sopor en el cuerpo que le impedían avanzar. Aún estaba recuperado del todo por el esfuerzo que supuso encender su último cosmos para Milo. Se quedó quieto. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas..... Oscuridad.  
  
CONTINUARÁ.... 


	10. Vertientes 10

(CAPÍTULO IX)  
  
MILO: CAMUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Observó con horror cómo el caballero de acuario se paraba de improviso y caía lentamente. Con la velocidad de la luz llegó a su lado justo un instante antes de que tocara el suelo. MILO: Camus, Camus!!!! Dime algo! Abre los ojos! No puede ocurrirte nada. Tienes razón, soy un egoísta, en vez de cuidar de ti lo que hago es ofenderte sin pensar en lo que has sufrido por mí. No he intentado comprender tus miedos y , con mi actitud, sólo te he dejado la opción de alejarte de mi lado. Todo por este maldito orgullo... CAMUS: . MILO: Despierta! Tengo que decirte lo profundamente que te amo, quiero demostrártelo día a día pero para eso te necesito a mi lado. Te amo tanto..... CAMUS: - henchido de felicidad pero con voz débil – Es eso cierto? Me amas? MILO: - con lágrimas contenidas – Por supuesto, y sólo aspiro a convertirme algún día en un ser digno de ti. Camus abrió lentamente los ojos y le pidió a Milo que lo ayudara a incorporarse un poco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Al cabo de un instante: CAMUS: Lo siento Milo, podemos empezar de nuevo? Sin miedos ni reproches. MILO: Es lo que más deseo. CAMUS: Bien – suspiro – ayúdame a levantarme y vayamos a la cabaña del lago, allí podré descansar un poco y luego hablaremos. MILO: De eso nada!!! Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que sucedía milo lo había rodeado con sus brazos y lo alzó sin darle opción a replicar. Nada más lejos de su intención. Recostó la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho y cerró los ojos. Qué sensación tan maravillosa era el sentirse protegido por la persona amada. Llegaron a la cabaña. Milo acomodó a Camus en la cama y le arropó con una manta. MILO: Descansa un poco mientras te preparo algo caliente. Esta conversación será la que decida nuestro futuro y debes estar despejado. Asintió levemente. Nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se durmió. Despertó con el aroma a café caliente y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea pero lo mejor fue notar el tibio cuerpo del caballero de escorpio pegado al suyo. Su cara estaba hundida en los cabellos de Camus que notaba su respiración en la nuca. Irradiaba paz. Camus se volvió y quedó mirando aquel bello rostro durante un buen rato hasta que al fin despertó. CAMUS: - con una radiante sonrisa – Parece que no era el único que necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. MILO: - Qué sonrisa tan maravillosa, sólo con ella sería capaz de fundir el ártico- Pues la verdad es que no pude resistirme a tener tu cuerpo tan cerca del mío.... CAMUS: - sonrojado – Milo, te amo, por eso te aceptaré tal y como eres. No permitiré que nada ni nadie nos aleje el uno del otro y si para eso tengo que aceptar el hecho de compartirte con otros amantes...... lo aceptaré. Cuando terminó de decir esto agachó la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, le pertenecía por completo. MILO: - con una gran emoción – Pero qué tonto eres! Mírame. Le tomó el rostro con sus manos obligándolo a subir la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. MILO: Jamás! Jamás tendrás que compartirme con otro porque desde hace mucho mi corazón y mi alma son de tu propiedad. Te amo Camus y no volveré a perderte por culpa de mi orgullo.... En los ojos de Camus se habían ido formando unas lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro. Milo comenzó a besarlas una por una hasta secar todo su rostro. MILO: Te juro que a partir de hoy las únicas lágrimas que derramarás serán de felicidad. Yo me encargaré de eso. CAMUS: Lo sé. Y selló sus labios con los propios en un beso, largamente esperado (), cargado de amor puro y sincero. Aquel que sólo existe cuando dos personas luchan por la otra ante cualquier adversidad sin importar lo duro o difícil que sea.  
  
Un amor que sólo se produce cuando dos almas se funden para formar una sola.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
